Czułe słówka
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Kiedy Harry Potter zmuszony zostaje w czasie procesu bronić Severusa Snape'a, mogą z tego wyniknąć najdziwaczniejsze skutki. HP/SS na wesoło. Rating za autorką, moim zdaniem mocno na wyrost.


_**oryginał:**__ Terms of Endearment_

_**autor: **__Emily Waters_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Sześć miesięcy po wojnie nareszcie ruszyły procesy sądowe.

Znajdując się przed wejściem do Wizengamotu, Harry Potter westchnął ciężko. Przez wszystkie lata nauki nie udało mu się przewidzieć, że będzie tym, którego zeznania będą miały oczyścić Severusa Snape'a z zarzutów.

Tym, który go zabije - możliwe.

Tym, który odetchnie z ulgą, kiedy pieprzony dupek umrze, zakrztusiwszy się własną żółcią - całkiem prawdopodobne.

Tym, który... ocali go... nie. Po prostu nie.

Stojąca obok niego Hermiona minę miała poważną i uroczystą.

- Harry, pamiętaj, że jesteś świadkiem obrony! - rzekła nie całkiem szeptem.

Twarz znajdującego się z dziesięć kroków dalej Snape'a zbladła jeszcze bardziej. Mistrz Eliksirów wykonał dziwny gest prawą ręką i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: "_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum__..._"* Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru zastanowił się, czy to jakiś bezróżdżkowy czar i czy jest niebezpieczny.

- Pamiętaj! - syknęła na niego przyjaciółka.

"Szlag."

- Tak, tak, dziękuję ci, Hermiono. Może zapiszesz to dla mnie na planszach i będziesz mi je pokazywać w czasie rozprawy? - odparł sucho. - Ach, i napisz tam jeszcze, czy powinienem go bronić, czy odseparować dla dobra społeczeństwa. Wciąż zapominam.

Wydęła wargi, patrząc na niego surowo oczyma, które mówiły: "Jeśli pozwolisz, aby twoje uczucia miały wpływ na twoje zeznania, i nie uda ci się uratować Severusa Snape'a, stracę cały szacunek, jaki mam dla ciebie." A przynajmniej Harry sądził, że mówiły coś w ten deseń.

- Harry Potter! - zawołał Główny Mag. - Proszę zająć miejsce dla świadka.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo i podreptał, gdzie mu wskazano.

- Słuchajcie - powiedział zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zadać mu pytanie - to jest cholernie śmieszne. Macie przecież dowody na to, że profesor Snape pracował dla nas. Na przykład...

- Wiemy - przyznał szybko Główny Mag. - Rozprawa nie dotyczy śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a ani śmierciożerczej działalności pana Snape'a. Te zarzuty zostały oddalone.

- Hę? - Harry czuł, jak okropna mgła budzi zamęt w jego głowie. To nie było przyjemne uczucie. Przypominało mu lekcje ze Snape'em.

- Mówiąc wprost, pan Snape jest oskarżony o emocjonalne i werbalne znęcanie się nad uczniami.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

Jego wewnętrzny głos, brzmiący zadziwiająco podobnie do głosu Syriusza Blacka, wrzasnął triumfalnie: "TAAAK! NARESZCIE!!!"

Inna, szlachetniejsza część Harry'ego, budząca podejrzane podobieństwo do Albusa Dumbledore'a, wytknęła, że człowiek, który przez przeszło dziesięć lat ryzykował życie, aby ich uratować, nie powinien być karany tylko dlatego, że był w tym czasie niemiły.

- A ja... eee... jestem w tej sprawie świadkiem obrony? - upewnił się.

- Tak. Pomyśleliśmy, że najlepiej zapytać właśnie pana.

- Aha. A co się stanie, jeżeli uznacie, że on rzeczywiście się... eee... znęcał?

- Przez resztę życia będzie pana bezwarunkowym służącym.

- Zostanie moim niewolnikiem do końca życia?

- Tak.

Harry podrapał się po podbródku.

- Nie jest to trochę... niezwykłe?

- Niezupełnie. Prawdę mówiąc, to się zdarza cały czas.

- Och. - Młody czarodziej odetchnął głęboko. - Cóż, w porządku. Nie znęcał się emocjonalnie ani werbalnie. Był... był wspaniałym nauczycielem. - Prawie udusił się własnymi słowami.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, naprawdę.

Już chciał zwolnić miejsce dla świadków, kiedy zatrzymała go uniesiona dłoń Głównego Maga.

- Zobaczmy. Czy profesor Snape dręczył pana podczas pana pierwszej lekcji eliksirów, nazywając pana - tu zacytuję: "naszą nową znakomitością"?

"Szlag."

- Powiedział tak - odparł Harry - ale to nie było złośliwe, wie pan? To całkiem wyraźnie były czułe słówka. I ja to uwielbiałem. Wie pan, uwielbiam być w centrum uwagi.

- Hm... Więc nie pozostawiło to u pana urazu?

- Nie, ani trochę - stwierdził gładko. - Właśnie takie rzeczy sprawiły, że natychmiast go polubiłem.

Snape gapił się na niego w lekkim szoku.

- Czy profesor Snape groził, że otruje zwierzę Neville'a Longbottoma?

Harry zaklął bezgłośnie. Nie było możliwości, aby temu zaprzeczyć. Nie przy takiej liczbie świadków.

- Owszem. Ale to nie była groźba. To była... propozycja... płynąca z... litości. Eutanazja. Ta ropucha wciąż skakała z biurka na biurko, z kociołka do kociołka, i było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy umrze w jakiś koszmarny, paskudny, przerażający sposób. Dlatego naprawdę... to była przyjazna propozycja, jakby się tak zastanowić.

Na szczęście pytający nie zatrzymał się dłużej nad tą kwestią.

- Czy profesor Snape kazał panu obrać ze skórki suszoną figę pana Malfoya?

- Tak - odparł Harry łagodnie - ale to było dla mojego własnego dobra. Chciał mieć pewność, że będę ćwiczył więcej niż Malfoy, rozumie pan, ponieważ wiedział, że będę musiał walczyć z Czarnym Panem, a... eee... obieranie suszonych fig ze skórki jest bezcenną umiejętnością, kiedy przychodzi do walki.

- Może pan przybliżyć?

- Dość pytań! - warknął w odpowiedzi. - To ja pokonałem Voldemorta i twierdzę, że nie mógłbym tego dokonać bez tej umiejętności.

- Czy profesor Snape zawstydził pana publicznie, odczytując z gazety przed całą klasą nieprzyjazny artykuł dotyczący pana?

Harry wzdrygnął się, wspominając upokorzenie, które przeżył tamtego dnia. Przez chwilę kusiło go, aby powiedzieć coś w stylu: "Tak, zrobił to". Na ciemieniu czuł jednak wymowne spojrzenie Hermiony, więc wyznał cicho:

- Przeczytał ten artykuł. Ale wyśmiewał się z gazety, nie ze mnie. To był pokaz solidarności. Rozumie pan. Chciał okazać, że wie, jak się czuję.

- Jeśli tak, to zrobił to w dziwny sposób, Harry.

- Cóż, możliwe, jednak podziałało. Nigdy nie czułem się tak... podniesiony na duchu - powiedział pewnym siebie tonem, mając nadzieję, że to już koniec.

- Pójdźmy dalej. Czy podczas lekcji oklumencji nie był dla pana okrutny?

- Co? Nie! Był niesamowitym instruktorem - odrzekł szybko; bardzo się przy tym starał powstrzymać wściekłość, jaką czuł na samo wspomnienie tych lekcji.

Snape ze zdumienia szeroko otworzył usta.

- To dlaczego podejrzewał pan, że profesor pracował dla Voldemorta?

- Wcale nie! - zaprotestował Harry. - Nigdy nie kwestionowałem jego lojalności.

Wyglądający na lekko zemdlonego Mistrz Eliksirów zakrył usta dłonią.

- Dlaczego zatem zajrzał pan do jego myślodsiewni, kiedy wyszedł?

- Pomyślałem... że może mnie przed czymś chroni - zaimprowizował pośpiesznie. - Więc... eee... zajrzałem. Bo jestem taki odważny.

- I odkrył pan we wspomnieniu, że profesor Snape był prześladowany przez pana ojca i ojca chrzestnego. Czy nie był on rozgniewany, kiedy dowiedział się, że zajrzał pan do jego myślodsiewni? Czy nie zaczął znęcać się nad panem fizycznie, najpierw chwytając pana za ramię, a potem rzucając w pana słoikiem z martwymi karaluchami?

Harry wzdrygnął się nieco, wspominając to wydarzenie. "Pieprz się, Snape" - pomyślał. Snape naprawdę był dupkiem. Może rzeczywiście powinien zostać jego niewolnikiem.

Gdzieś z tyłu Hermiona odkaszlnęła znacząco.

Westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Nie wiem, gdzie usłyszeliście tę historię, ale to nieprawda. Profesor Snape podtrzymał mnie, gdy prawie zemdlałem. Później zaserwował mi herbatę i powiedział, że nie wini mnie za złe zachowanie mojego ojca i ojca chrzestnego, i że ja też nie powinienem się za nie winić. Powiedział również, że mój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem, podobnie jak Syriusz Black, i że nie powinienem pozwolić, aby ten jeden incydent miał zepsuć moją opinię o nich.

Zaskoczone szepty wypełniły salę sądową. Snape wydał z siebie zduszony, zdławiony odgłos, jakby coś, co utknęło mu w gardle, próbowało się wydostać. Mistrz Eliksirów przełknął z trudem i najwyraźniej zdołał to przepchnąć w dół, cokolwiek to nie było.

- Profesor Snape tak powiedział? - spytał Główny Mag ostrożnie.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- To dlaczego wypadł pan z lochów pokryty martwymi karaluchami?

Harry zamrugał. Na to nie był przygotowany.

- Widocznie wszedłem w ich rój, kiedy zmierzałem do dormitorium.

- Wszedł pan w rój latających karaluchów? W Hogwarcie?

- Tak, proszę pana.

- A dlaczego były one martwe, kiedy dotarł pan do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru?

Świadek obrony nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

- Władam potężną magią - stwierdził znaczącym tonem. - Nic nie mogę poradzić na własną moc. Jeżeli coś umiera po tym, jak mnie zaatakuje, to widać tak ma być.

- W porządku. Przejdźmy dalej. Pana szósty rok w Hogwarcie. Co zrobił profesor Snape, kiedy zobaczył pana po tym, jak Draco Malfoy złamał panu nos?

- Ech. - Harry zamknął oczy. To naprawdę było jego najgorsze wspomnienie z nauczycielem eliksirów w roli głównej. Kto wie, może za dwadzieścia lat schowa to właśnie wspomnienie w myślodsiewni, gdy będzie uczył oklumencji dzieciaki Snape'a.

- Czy profesor Snape upokorzył Nimfadorę Tonks w pana obecności, wyśmiewając się z jej nowego patronusa?

"Wybacz mi, Tonks" - pomyślał młody czarodziej z goryczą. - "Robię to, aby spłacić dług życia."

- Nie - odparł na głos. Już nawet nie czuł w tym kłamstwa...

- Co więc powiedział profesor Snape?

- Powiedział: "Tonks, nie jestem w stanie zawyrokować, czy twój nowy patronus reprezentuje Syriusza, czy Remusa, ale w każdym razie podoba mi się. Jest niezwykle potężny i wiele mówi o twojej lojalności."

Harry rzucił Mistrzowi Eliksirów ostrożne spojrzenie i zobaczył, że mężczyzna ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a całe jego ciało drżało lekko. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy nauczyciel śmieje się, czy płacze.

- Jak profesor Snape zareagował na pana wyraźnie widoczne obrażenia?

"Prawie urwał mi pieprzoną głowę, tak zareagował!"

- Och, no wie pan, wtedy moje obrażenia były już wyleczone, przez Tonks, ale mimo to on się nade mną trząsł, proponował uzdrawiające eliksiry, pomoc medyczną, ale ja twierdziłem, że nic mi nie jest. Nawet nie chciałem umyć twarzy. Może był trochę poirytowany, bo nie zaakceptowałem jego pomocy i nie miałem zamiaru doprowadzić się do porządku. Ale naprawdę robił co mógł, aby zapewnić mi wsparcie. Jak zawsze.

Ktoś roześmiał się nerwowo i zaraz zamilkł.

- Tak, no cóż. To jest dość... niespodziewane.

Harry zacisnął powieki. Coś źle poszło, wyraźnie to czuł. Dał z siebie wszystko, lecz to nie wystarczyło.

- Harry - odezwał się łagodnie inny członek Wizengamotu - czy zeznajesz z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli?

- Tak.

- Czy zostałeś w jakikolwiek sposób zastraszony?

- Nie.

- Nie rzucono na ciebie _Imperiusa_, prawda?

- Niech pan nie będzie śmieszny - zdenerwował się Harry. - Nikt nie jest w stanie rzucić na mnie _Imperiusa_.

- No tak... Może zatem cierpisz na syndrom sztokholmski? Wiesz, sympatyzujesz z kimś, kto się nad tobą znęcał?

- Nie, nic mi nie jest.

- Cóż, jeśli kiedyś przemyślisz swoje zeznanie albo postanowisz je zmienić, albo przyjdzie ci na myśl coś, o czym teraz zapomniałeś lub z czym się powstrzymałeś...

Harry westchnął ciężko i postanowił skończyć z tym raz na zawsze.

- Zeznaję tutaj z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Nikt mnie nie zastraszył. Nie jestem też chory psychicznie. Profesor Snape jest współczującym, sprawiedliwym nauczycielem. Jego nauczanie opiera się na zachęcaniu uczniów do pracy i budowaniu w nich pewności siebie. Możecie w to nie uwierzyć, ale kiedy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie wykrwawiał się na śmierć, powiedział... - "szlag, szlag, szlag" - powiedział mi, że byłem bardzo dzielny, a moi rodzice byliby ze mnie dumni. I że on był dumny z tego, że mnie znał. Poprosił też, abym przekazał Hermionie, że zadziwiał go jej intelekt, a Ronowi, że jego... ach, jego lojalność i przyjaźń były... - "kurde, kurde, kurde" - chlubą Gryffindoru.

- Powiedział to wszystko, wykrwawiając się z tętnicy szyjnej? - spytał sceptycznie Główny Mag.

- Tak. Był aż tak zdeterminowany - potwierdził Harry. - Dla swoich uczniów zrobiłby wszystko.

- Och... - powiedział ktoś bardzo roztkliwiony. - To niesamowite.

- Czyż nie? - zauważył ktoś inny.

Ktoś zrobił zdjęcie Mistrzowi Eliksirów akurat w momencie, kiedy ten najwyraźniej poddał się i przestał dociekać, co jest prawdą, a co nią nie jest.

- Wynika z tego, że myliliśmy się w kwestii profesora Snape'a - zamyślił się Główny Mag. - Dobrze, panie Snape, jest pan wolny i bardzo pana przepraszamy. Z zeznań jasno wynika, że pana metody pedagogiczne są... wyjątkowo efektywne, jak również... godne pochwały, zatem proszę w dalszym ciągu robić to, co pan robił dotychczas.

Snape wstał i pośpiesznie wyszedł, na nikogo nawet nie rzuciwszy okiem. Ale Harry'emu wydawało się, że widział blady rumieniec na policzkach nauczyciela, który wyglądał jakby... atrakcyjnie, w pewnym sensie.

*******

Dwa tygodnie później Harry nadal czuł się dziwacznie. Czuł się... Cholera. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się czuł. Prawdę mówiąc, ni z tego, ni z owego, zaczął wyobrażać sobie Snape'a jako swojego niewolnika. Nie żałował zeznania, ale... fantazje nie znikały.

Jak to się mogło stać?

Może Dumbledore miał rację. Jeśli się kogoś broniło, przywiązywało się do niego. Czy coś w tym rodzaju.

*******

Harry stał przy drzwiach klasy eliksirów, słuchając w milczeniu. Głęboki, kulturalny głos Snape'a miotał w uczniów inwektywami.

Gryfonka wybiegła z sali i uderzyła prosto w Harry'ego. Jej twarz zalana była łzami.

- Co się stało? - zapytał niedawny uczeń z sympatią.

- Powiedział, że jestem głupia i beznadziejna, zupełnie jak moja matka, która nigdy nie powinna była skończyć szkoły. I odebrał dzi... dziesięć punktów Gryffindorowi, bo upuściłam różdżkę do kociołka i się rozpuściła! - załkała żałośnie.

Harry zakrył usta dłonią. Wiedział, że powinien współczuć dziewczynce, ale jak durnym trzeba być, żeby upuścić różdżkę do kociołka? Nagle zaczął sympatyzować z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- Uciekaj - polecił. - Porozmawiam z profesorem Snape'em, może będzie... milszy.

Patrzyła na niego jednocześnie z przerażeniem i nadzieją.

- Tylko niech pan uważa - wyszeptała. - On jest bardzo niebezpieczny.

- Nie martw się - odpowiedział równie cicho. - Ja też.

Poczekał, aż uczniowie jeden po drugim wyszli z klasy. Kiedy Snape został sam, Harry wszedł do sali i przyparł mężczyznę do muru.

- Potter - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów tonem, który u niego bez wątpienia uchodził za neutralny. Brzmiało to jak coś między warknięciem a syknięciem. Bardzo seksownym warknięciem i niezwykle pociągającym syknięciem, zauważył Harry z roztargnieniem.

- Snape.

- Czego chcesz?

- Błędne pytanie - odparł miękko, siadając na blacie nauczycielskiego biurka. - Prawidłowe brzmi: "czego _ty_ chcesz?"

- Chcę, abyś natychmiast zszedł z mojego biurka.

- Doprawdy, Snape, po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy, spodziewałem się, że trochę... złagodniejesz. Wiesz? Bądź przyjemniejszy dla Gryfonów. Przestań dręczyć dzieci.

Profesor patrzył na niego bez mrugnięcia.

- Niby dlaczego miałbym się tak zachowywać?

- Bo jeśli zobaczę, jak znęcasz się nad młodymi Gryfonami, mogą wrócić do mnie bolesne wspomnienia - powiedział Harry miękko. - Mógłbym sobie nagle przypomnieć coś... traumatycznego. Zmienić zeznanie. Mógłbyś mieć wiele kłopotów.

Nadal na niego patrzył. Bez jednego ruchu.

- I?

- Byłbyś moim niewolnikiem - zauważył młodszy czarodziej bezwzględnie.

Wciąż na niego patrzył. W bardzo denerwujący sposób.

- I?

Harry nieco poczerwieniał na twarzy.

- I. No cóż. To, że tak uparcie kontynuujesz zachowanie, które już raz prawie postawiło cię w jakże przykrej sytuacji... Można by pomyśleć, że prosisz się o problemy.

Snape nadal miał tę samą minę. Poza tym, że jeden kącik ust powędrował odrobinę wyżej, układając wargi w słaby uśmieszek.

- Tak - zadumał się. - Można by tak pomyśleć.

- Po prostu jesteś nieszczęśliwym, perwersyjnym nędznikiem, nieprawdaż?

- Hm...

- Powiem ci coś - stwierdził Harry stanowczo. - Jak będziesz milszy dla Gryfonów, to spełnię te twoje chore, zboczone zachcianki. Pozwolę ci być moim niewolnikiem.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że się rumienisz, Potter?

- Ty też.

Przez chwilę gapili się na siebie z mieszaniną rozbawienia, wrogości, zakłopotania... i czegoś jeszcze. W końcu Harry postanowił położyć kres krępującej sytuacji i pochylił twarz, aby pocałować profesora. Pocałunek był cudowny, wypełniony obietnicą pasji płynącej z lat gorzkich nieporozumień i bezsensownej nienawiści. Ale największą jego zaletą było to, że zdawał się trwać i trwać, w nieskończoność.

Ktoś cicho zachichotał, więc obaj natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli. Gryfonka, z którą Harry rozmawiał wcześniej, stała przy drzwiach i przyglądała się im bezwstydnie.

- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów! - powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Dziewczynka natychmiast uciekła.

- To chyba będzie razem dwadzieścia punktów - zastanowił się Harry.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem - odparł Snape poważnie.

- Że potrafię być okrutny dla niewinnego dziecka? - spytał młody czarodziej, zadowolony, że zdołał zaimponować Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

- Co? Nie, Potter. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że umiesz dodawać.

**KONIEC**

* * *

* _Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum__..._ (łac.) - Zdrowaś Mario, łaskiś pełna, Pan z tobą...

* * *

_**acid**, bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. To prawda, że komentarze karmią wena, tłumaczeniowego również. Od razu przyjemniej tłumaczyć, kiedy się widzi, że ktoś czyta i docenia na tyle, aby skomentować. Cieszę się, że treść tego fanfiction przypadła Ci do gustu i mam nadzieję, że przy jego czytaniu bawiłaś się równie dobrze, co ja przy czytaniu oryginału i potem przy tłumaczeniu._


End file.
